This is a phase I open-label, dose-escalation outpatient study of AS-101, a synthetic organotellurium compound, in combination with zidovudine (AZT) in adults with HIV infection and T4 counts less than 200/mm3 or 20% of circulating lymphocytes. The purpose of the study is to evaluate the toxicity of the combination and to obtain a preliminary estimate of the efficacy of AS-101 in combination with AZT in these patients by following virologic and immunologic markers during a 12 week study period. All patients will have received at least six weeks of zidovudine at 100 or 200 mg po q 4 hr depending on tolerance before receiving AS-101. Five patients per dosage level are sequentially assigned to receive AS-101 at doses of 3, 5, or 8 mg/m2 three times weekly, with drug being given as a short intravenous infusion, in combination with zidovudine at 100 or 200 mg po q 4 hr. Doses will be decreased for toxicity. Blood levels of AS-101 and zidovudine are obtained for a pharmacokinetics studies. Patients receive aerosolized pentamidine (300 mg every four weeks) as prophylaxis against Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia. In this study an immunomodulate agent for which in vitro data suggest utility for one treatment of HIV infection is being evaluated.